leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Pokétch
The Pokémon Watch (Japanese: ポケモンウォッチ Pokémon Watch), or Pokétch (Japanese: ポケッチ Pokétch) for short, is an electronic device found in Sinnoh. It was manufactured by the Pokétch Company and appears to be a watch with a touch screen. In , the obtains it in Jubilife City after obtaining three Coupons from s. The Pokétch was redesigned for Pokémon Platinum. This revision added another button to the Pokétch; the bottom button has the same function as the Pokétch button in Diamond and Pearl, while the top button cycles backwards through the various apps. Similar devices are the Pokégear, the PokéNav, and the C-Gear. Apps The Pokétch's functionality comes from the applications, or Pokétch apps, that are installed in it, making it extensible. The Pokétch Company, as well as independent developers, periodically create new apps. The user scrolls through a Pokétch's apps by tapping a button on the side of its screen. In Diamond and Pearl, there are 25 available apps, four of which are included with the Pokétch. The rest are not available at the start but can be received at a later time, and a few must be obtained by showing a certain species of Pokémon to another character. Listed in each section below is the in-game description of its app, followed by its in-game location and further information about it. In , the apps are ordered in the same order as they are on the Pokétch in Diamond and Pearl. Digital Watch "The Digital Watch displays the current time. Don't be late for meetings with your friends!" The Digital Watch (Japanese: デジタルどけい Digital Clock) is included in Diamond, Pearl, and Platinum with the Pokétch. As its most basic feature, the Pokétch will display the time of day, much like the Pokégear of Johto had, only this time running in , instead of . It runs off the Nintendo DS's internal clock, and through this, can keep track of the date of a Pokémon's capture as well as the time of day. There is also an analog clock app, which unlike its digital version is not available from the beginning. When the screen is touched, it brightens slightly. Calculator "The Calculator can handle up to ten digits. It's perfect for figuring out math questions that might pop up." The Calculator (Japanese: けいさんき Calculator) is included in Diamond, Pearl, and Platinum with the Pokétch. It is a basic calculator, with addition, subtraction, multiplication, and division apps usable. When an answer is displayed, if the player has a whose Sinnoh Pokédex number matches the answer rounded down to the whole number below it, the calculator will play that Pokémon's cry. Once the National Pokédex has been obtained, it will instead use those numberings. The Hearthome Gym in Diamond and Pearl asks the player basic math questions to figure out the proper path to the Gym Leader. Getting them wrong results in Trainer battles; most of them wonder why the player didn't just use the Calculator app to get the right answer. If the calculator attempts to display an answer that is above ten digits, or one that is invalid (like a dividing by 0 error), it will show question marks. Memo Pad "The Memo Pad is useful for jotting down a note, or just doodling. There's an eraser, too, just in case you make a mistake." The Memo Pad (Japanese: メモようし Memo Pad) is obtained in Diamond, Pearl, and Platinum from the president of the Pokétch Company after obtaining the . It is a notepad for s to use while out in the field to draw or write (e.g., to jot down notes on the area or on which to get to beat the next Gym), however the memo is erased if the application is changed or the game is turned off. Pedometer "The Pedometer keeps a count of the number of steps traveled. It automatically counts steps. Touch the button to reset it." The Pedometer (Japanese: ほすうカウンター Step Counter) is included in Diamond, Pearl, and Platinum with the Pokétch. It is most useful for out-of-battle poison damage, Egg hatching, Amity Square items fetching, battling with the Vs. Seeker, and Great Marsh excursions. It is also instrumental in accessing the Surf glitch. When the counter reaches 99,999, it simply rolls back to 0. Pokémon List "The Pokémon List indicates the statuses of your team's . Touch them to hear their cries. Their bar is also displayed." The Pokémon List (Japanese: ポケモンリスト Pokémon List) is included in Diamond, Pearl, and Platinum with the Pokétch. It displays the icons of the Pokémon in the 's current party and indicates their HP level and whether or not they are holding an item. Touching the screen resets and updates the display. Note that if a Pokémon is inflicted with a status condition, it has a different cry, and is shown as a gray silhouette. If the Pokémon has fainted, then it will have the grey sprite as if it had a status condition but the Pokémon will not respond when touched. If a Pokémon with less than full health is healed at a Pokémon Center while the Pokémon List is open, the HP bar on the screen won't be updated until the player switches to another app and back. Friendship Checker "The Friendship Checker indicates how friendly your are to you. Touch the screen. The Pokémon that like you will come closer." The Friendship Checker (Japanese: なつきチェッカー Friendship Checker) is obtained in Diamond, Pearl, and Platinum from a woman in Eterna City's Pokémon Center. It displays the icons of Pokémon in the 's party milling about. Touching and holding on a Pokémon will play its cry and display zero, one, or two large or small hearts around it corresponding to its friendship. If a Pokémon is at maximum friendship, it will have 2 giant hearts, whereas if it is not friendly with the user, it will move away from the point where the Nintendo DS screen is being touched. Double-tapping makes all the Pokémon displayed jump. Dowsing Machine "The Dowsing Machine searches for hidden or obscured items. Touch the radar screen. If there is an item nearby, it will respond." The Dowsing Machine (Japanese: ダウジングマシン Dowsing Machine) is obtained in Diamond, Pearl, and Platinum from / upon arriving at the entrance to Mt. Coronet (Platinum), or near the junction (Diamond and Pearl). Similarly to the Itemfinder and Dowsing Machine, it displays a radar field divided into four quadrants corresponding to northwest, southwest, etc. Touching the field sends out a "ping", and if a hidden item is near where it was touched, a ping will repeatedly show or a dot will blink, indicating where it is relative to the user. The user must then position themselves to be beside the hidden spot (not directly on top of it), then face the item and press "A". When done properly, the player will find the item. Some hidden items can only be revealed by touching their exact location on the Dowsing Machine, instead of just nearby it. These include the Odd Keystone hidden in Twinleaf Town, the Suite Key at the Hotel Grand Lake, and hidden Max Revives. Berry Searcher "The Berry Searcher is a map that shows the locations of . It indicates the presence of Berries in areas you have already visited." The Berry Searcher (Japanese: きのみサーチャー Berry Searcher) is obtained in Diamond, Pearl, and Platinum from a girl in the Berry Master's house in after answering "yes" to her question. It displays a basic Sinnoh map similar to the Marking Map and shows where mature Berry trees are located in any areas already visited. Touching the screen resets and updates the display. Day-Care Checker "The Day-Care Checker shows the you have in the ." The Day-Care Checker (Japanese: そだてやチェッカー Day-Care Checker) is obtained in Diamond, Pearl, and Platinum from a man outside of Solaceon Town's Day Care. A result of a collaboration between the Day Care and the Pokétch Company, this app allows s to see the levels, genders, and species of the (up to two) located in Solaceon Town's Day Care, and will show whether or not an Egg has yet been produced. This is unlike previous generations' games, where Trainers attempting to two Pokémon would need to stay near a Day Care to make sure that they got an as soon as it was ready. Pokémon History "The Pokémon History keeps track of the you have obtained. It shows the last kind of Pokémon you obtained." The Pokémon History (Japanese: ポケモンヒストリー Pokémon History) is obtained in Diamond, Pearl, and Platinum from a resident of Solaceon Town. The app displays icons of the twelve most recent Pokémon , evolved, hatched, or traded into the game. Touching an icon plays the Pokémon's cry. Counter "The Counter is used for counting things one at a time. Touch the button and count whatever needs counting." The Counter (Japanese: カウンター Counter) is obtained in Diamond, Pearl, and Platinum from the Veilstone Department Store at the counter on the second floor. It counts anything players choose to; upon press of the button on the bottom screen, the number goes up by one. It resets when the player switches Pokétch apps or turns off the game. Analog Watch "The Analog Watch displays the current time. The short hand indicates the hour, and the long hand shows the minute!" The Analog Watch (Japanese: アナログどけい Analog Watch) is obtained in Diamond, Pearl, and Platinum from a resident of Celestic Town. It is an alternative to the digital watch, with the same touch-light feature. Marking Map "The Marking Map lets you mark intriguing locations. Drag marks to places on the map that you want to remember." The Marking Map (Japanese: マーキングマップ Marking Map) is obtained in Diamond, Pearl, and Platinum from the president of the Pokétch Company after obtaining three Gym Badges. Not to be confused with the more in-depth Town Map, it displays a basic Sinnoh map similar to the Berry Searcher's and allows players to drag and drop different markings (●, ▲, ■, ♥, ★ and ♦) on the map. It also displays the current locations of the two Pokémon that travel around Sinnoh, and . In , the legendary birds can also be seen after they begin roaming. Link Searcher "The Link Searcher searches for players on wireless communications. Touch the screen to get a list of people using wireless communications." The Link Searcher (Japanese: つうしんサーチャー Communication Searcher) is obtained in Diamond, Pearl, and Platinum from the president of the Pokétch Company after obtaining five Gym Badges. Once touched, it lists the number of Pokémon games nearby participating in DS Wireless Communications, such as in Union Room, Underground, Colosseum, and other links. A wireless signal icon is also displayed in the upper-right corner of the screen. While active, until the menu is opened, the player moves, or something is talked to, DS Wireless Communications are enabled and so the DS's battery drains somewhat faster. The Link Searcher can only be used while standing still. Moving will cause the Wireless Communications to end. It is very similar to the C-Gear. Coin Toss "The Coin Toss flips a coin that comes up heads or tails. If you can't choose between two choices, a coin toss might be handy." The Coin Toss (Japanese: コイントス Coin Toss) is obtained in Diamond, Pearl, and Platinum from a guest in one of Hotel Grand Lake's suites at Valor Lakefront. When the screen is tapped, a coin will be flipped. Move Tester "The Move Tester checks how effective moves are by type. Switch the attacker and defender types to see what is effective." The Move Tester (Japanese: わざこうかチェッカー Move Effectiveness Checker) is obtained in Diamond, Pearl, and Platinum from the president of the Pokétch Company after obtaining the . It allows the user to simulate a type's effectiveness in battle by choosing the type of the attack and the type(s) of the target , and displays whether the attack is super effective, regularly effective, not very effective, or ineffective against an opponent and a number of s corresponding to the damage multiplier - three being "regularly effective", and each additional or missing mark corresponding to a factor of two. Calendar "Use the monthly Calendar to make a note of important dates. Touch any date to change its color. Touch it again to change it back." The Calendar (Japanese: カレンダー Calendar) is obtained in Diamond, Pearl, and Platinum from a Pokétch developer by Pokémon Rock in Sunyshore City after showing him a Pokémon with a serious nature ( is required). The current day is boxed. Dot Artist "The Dot Artist lets you draw pictures in a mosaic style. Touching the same dot makes its color turn darker." The Dot Artist (Japanese: ドットアート Dot Art) is obtained in Diamond, Pearl, and Platinum from a Pokétch developer by Pokémon Rock in Sunyshore City after showing him a Pokémon with a naïve nature ( is required). A different type of drawing pad, this one allows the player to change the shades of the screen's large pixels by touch. There are four different shades each square can be. Upon reception, it contains the text "Touch!". Unlike the Memo Pad, the image on the Dot Artist is retained even if one switches Apps, leaves an area, or turns off the power. Roulette "The Roulette features a wheel that can be written on. Draw numbers, items, or whatever on the wheel and give it a spin!" The Roulette (Japanese: ルーレット Roulette) is obtained in Diamond, Pearl, and Platinum from a Pokétch developer in Sunyshore City after showing him a Pokémon with a quirky nature ( is required). Alongside the blank roulette wheel (on which choices may be drawn) are a spin button, a stop button, and a reset button. Trainer Counter "The Trainer Counter tracks the performance of the Poké Radar. It shows how often you have met the same kind of Pokémon in a row." The Trainer Counter (Japanese: ポケトレカウンター Counter) is obtained in Diamond, Pearl, and Platinum from Professor Oak upon entering Pal Park. It lists the icons of the top three Pokémon met in a row using the Poké Radar. Touching an icon plays its cry. If one is currently using the Poké Radar for chaining Pokémon, the area at the top will display the current chain. Kitchen Timer "The Kitchen Timer can count down from up to 99 minutes, but not precisely. Set the time with the center button, then start the countdown." The Kitchen Timer (Japanese: キッチンタイマー Kitchen Timer) is obtained in Diamond, Pearl, and Platinum from a girl in Pal Park's lobby after showing a to her. It is a timer with an alarm. The timer pauses when the DS is closed. Color Changer "The Color Changer changes the Pokétch's display color. Slide the switch to select one of eight colors." The Color Changer (Japanese: カラーチェンジャー Color Changer) is obtained in Diamond, Pearl, and Platinum from a girl in Pal Park's lobby after receiving the Kitchen Timer, then returning and showing a to her. It changes background LCD color of the Pokétch from the basic green to yellow, orange, red, purple, blue, turquoise, or white. Matchup Checker "The Matchup Checker tests the attraction between Pokémon. The greater the number of hearts, the better likelihood of s." The Matchup Checker (Japanese: あいしょうチェッカー Compatibility Checker) is obtained in Diamond and Pearl from a Nintendo event. The only distribution occurred at stores in Japan from April 28 to May 13, 2007 to commemorate the release of in the United States. It is obtained in Platinum by the entrance of the Great Marsh after catching five Pokémon in one Safari Game. The app checks the breeding compatibility of party Pokémon. Stopwatch "The Stopwatch is used for measuring time precisely. How quickly can you zip through the ?" The Stopwatch (Japanese: ストップウォッチ Stopwatch) can only be obtained in Diamond, Pearl, and Platinum from a Nintendo event. However, it was never distributed in any event. It is the reverse of the Kitchen Timer, counting up instead of down. Alarm Clock "The Alarm Clock can be set to sound every 24 hours. Set the alarm time with the lower button. The top button turns it on." The Alarm Clock (Japanese: アラームどけい Alarm Clock) can only be obtained in Diamond, Pearl, and Platinum from a Nintendo event. However, it was never distributed in any event. It sets an alarm to ring at a certain time. The alarm will ring for the entire minute unless it is switched off or another app is open. In the anime The Pokétch debuted in the in Not on MY Watch Ya Don't!, where obtained one. and also visited the Pokétch Company, where they learned from the Pokétch Co. President that the Friendship Checker app was in the works. Since obtaining her Pokétch, Dawn has used it many times throughout the . In this canon, the Pokétch is a popular device among Pokémon Coordinators. Besides Dawn, her rivals Zoey and have been shown to own Pokétches as well, and Top Coordinator was seen on a magazine in an advertisement for the product. In Oh Do You Know The Poffin Plan!, Dawn was shown using the Kitchen Timer during a Poffin cooking class taught by Forsythia. She used the application again in Hungry for the Good Life! while preparing Poffins for at Mr. Backlot's . In A Maze-ing Race!, Dawn obtained the Coin Toss application for her Pokétch after turning in a coupon at a Pokémon Center. She used the Coin Toss numerous times during her with and . For instance, in Playing The Leveling Field!, both Dawn and Ash wanted to have a battle with Fantina, and when she said that she would only face off against one of them, Dawn used the app to decide who would get the chance to battle her. Rosebay, a character who appeared in A Staravia Is Born!, owns a Pokétch. In Barry's Busting Out All Over!, was revealed to own the newest model of the Pokétch. In To Thine Own Pokémon Be True!, the referees for the Pokémon Ping Pong Tournament in Sandalstraw Town used the Coin Toss app to decide which team would serve first. In Piplup, Pansage, and a Meeting of the Times!, Dawn was shown using a Xtransceiver in place of her Pokétch. Gallery In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In the Pokémon Adventures , the Pokétch is used by three main characters, , , and . In Stagestruck Starly, Diamond and Pearl receive Pokétches, together with starter Pokémon and Pokédexes, from Platinum for their , as she mistakes them for her bodyguards. The trio's Pokétches were manufactured specifically for Platinum's journey, and are, by request of Professor Rowan, each colored differently so that they wouldn't get mixed up by their users. Diamond's Pokétch is blue, Pearl's is orange, and Platinum's is red. The Pokétches have functions similar to those in other media, and are used by the main characters a few times. For example, Diamond uses the Dowsing Machine app to track down a 's hiding place and traces its movements with the pedometer in order to defeat it in Luring in a Lickilicky. The trio later receive the updated models of the Pokétch in the . Trivia * Officially, as stated by the owner of the Pokétch Company, there are two models of the Pokétch: a blue one for boys and a pink one for girls. However, the official art and sprites of show him wearing an orange Pokétch. His and counterparts also wear the orange Pokétch in its Platinum design. ** The color of his Pokémon Adventures counterpart's Pokétch is explained, however. Professor Rowan asked the Pokétch Co. President to produce an orange one so that the three Pokétches wouldn't get mixed up by and her bodyguards who were originally going to receive the Pokédexes and Pokétches instead of and . * For Not on MY Watch Ya Don't!, Professor Oak's Big Pokémon Encyclopedia is about the Pokétch. He writes this about it: 「ポケッチに　まだまだふえる　アプリかな」 "For the Pokétch, an ever-growing Application." * The father of the company's President remarks on the Pokétch: "Pokémon Watch! That's Pokétch for short. Say it the long way and... What does Pokémon stand for again?" This is the first time that the fact that Pokémon is short for Pocket Monsters is referenced in the English translation. Essentially, this would also mean that the real, long way to say "Pokétch" would be to say Pocket Monster Watch, which the Japanese games themselves explicitly state. * The games show the Pokétch with a traditional LCD, reminiscent of the Game Boy, while the anime switches between an LCD display and a full-color LED display. * In , Jubilife TV has a program starring Ketch Appy, a detective who uses the Pokétch to solve crimes and gives tips for using the Pokétch. * In function, a very close real-life analog to the Pokétch is the watch, more accurately described as a programmable wrist computer, used by astronauts and cosmonauts in space. * The English, German, and Spanish names of the Trainer Counter is mistranslated: in Japanese, it is known as the ポケトレカウンター''Pokétore Counter'', referring to the Poké Trace, not to a Pokémon Trainer. In other languages Specific apps Category:Map equipment Category:Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Category:Pokémon Platinum Category:Equipment de:Pokétch es:Poké-reloj fr:Pokémontre it:PokéKron ja:ポケッチ zh:寶可錶